There are disclosed in the prior art portable structures for engagement therewithin by a number of persons.
In the U.S. patent to Ewart, issued Mar. 17, 1959 and having U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,508, a portable building is shown, composed of interlocked panels 12 and 20-24. The panels are locked one to the others by resilient engagement of a tongue 31 along one edge of a panel into a groove member 35 when the structure is assembled providing a downwardly directed lapped joint. Lifting eyes 13a-16a are specifically provided, wherein the building would be suspended from an helicopter and transported in the air.
There are no specific features inside the building for entertainment or the like audio-visual representations.
In Smothers--U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,133, issued Oct. 16, 1973, the portable structure is a movie theatre. A movie projector 38 is provided for entertaining youngsters sitting on fixed benches 26. The theatre cannot be dismantled.
Improvements in such above-noted structures would be welcomed, especially dismantling structures having entertainment features incorporated therein.